


School Photos

by agoodwoman



Series: What Should Have Been [4]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, William AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodwoman/pseuds/agoodwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone drew William for his school photos with the caption "The last time Scully let Mulder dress William for picture day"</p>
            </blockquote>





	School Photos

Scully tossed the mail on the counter and unloaded her grocery bags and purse next to them. The large envelope labelled “Winston Hill Elementary School” peeked out underneath a flyer for the local grocer. 

She put the milk in the fridge and decided the rest could wait to see William’s second grade photos. They were finally in after a four week waiting period and she had curious sister in laws asking for a recent picture. After a few blunders in the past, Scully knew she could send off an excellent picture of their brown haired blue eyes boy with pride. This year he was going to be in the golf shirt they bought from Old Navy. This year he had a recent hair cut that tamed down his weird cowlick that he got from Mulder. This year, she could hang up the photo in her office and not have a story to go along with it to explain why he was wearing a rock band t-shirt or he had yogurt on his face. 

“I’m home!” Scully called out to the house. Mulder would be in his office probably and William could be heard playing in his room. 

Mulder strolled into the kitchen with a stack of dishes that had migrated there during the day. He called it a good writers habit not to interrupt the flow by housework and Scully acquiesced this habit as long as he washed them by the end of the day.

“Hey,” he said and gave her a quick kiss. 

Mulder looked around for a moment and gave her another lingering one. William, now deemed the cootie police by them, was often found calling out that they needed to stop when he caught mom and dad smooching. 

“Just checking for the CP,” he murmured before sliding a hand down her backside and giving it a playful squeeze.

“You know that summons him somehow,” she admonished. 

“Only if I say the title out loud,” Mulder said as he kissed her neck. “It’s like saying Beetlejuice.”

“William’s pictures came back,” she said lightly. It was hard to concentrate when he did that but she was determined to get these into envelopes tonight before she forgot. 

Mulder stood up and moved his dishes into the sink. “Let’s give them a look!”

Scully tore the envelope open and pulled out the top sheet. It was not at all what she was expecting. William, smiling happily, with a grey T-shirt with a bright green alien head and Mulder’s old “Stonehenge Rocks.” The hat was a little too big and cast a slight shadow over William’s face. His bright blue eyes sparkled and he looked happy. Great smile, bad wardrobe. 

“Mulder, I said specifically to put him in the shirt and pants I put out on the chair,” Scully sighed and set the photo set down on the counter. 

“Yeah, Scully, this was on the chair,” he replied and looked at the pictures. “I thought…”

“What chair?” she interrupted.  “What chair was this outfit sitting on?”

“The one in his room,” he answered.

“Really?” she questioned and folded her arms across her front as though she was countering a point about Big Foot or Big Blue.

“Okay, don’t believe me,” he said as he set the pictures down. He was smiling. “Let’s just ask Will.”

Mulder called to their son who came bounding down the stairs but stopped short when he caught a glimmer of the pictures. 

“What’s up?” he tried to act innocent but he was a worse liar than Scully.

“William, who picked out your outfit for picture day?” Scully asked gently. “You or Daddy?”

“Dad put it on me but _I_  picked it out,” he said with a proud smile.

“Why did you change what we agreed on?” she asked gently.

“I like the green alien!” He declared. 

“We all know aliens are grey,” Mulder interrupted and Scully gave him a look.\

William laughed. “Daddy! That’s funny! Aliens are GREEN!”

“Who told you that?” Mulder asked.

“Mommy did, she told me that aliens are green and live in goopy pods,” he said assuredly. “Big teeth too.”

Mulder looked over to Scully with a fascination and disbelief. Humour playing on his lips and he shook his head. “Oh, she said that, did she?”

William nodded his head. “Yes. And that liver isn’t expensive on Rectuluan.”


End file.
